The Threat
by dark emperor vegeta
Summary: A warrior has threatened the universe! what will the z fighters do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Threat**

years after Beibi was defeated, a new warrior threatned the whole universe stating that in 20 days he will conquer the universe and make everyone his slaves. The kais had a meeting in the other world and decided to arrange a tournament in the kai world to find the top ten fighters who would fight this threat. Goku who was training in the mountains with Goten had heard the Supreme Kai's voice.

Goku can you hear me? he said. Huh ? supreme kai? oh hey! how are you? Goku said cheerfully. listen Goku! the universe is in danger! you must come to my homeworld.,I will explain everything there! he yelled. Oh right! Im on my way! he said. Goku turned to his son and told him to go home but Goten hesitated. Um dad... whats going on? he said worried.

I'll explain when I get back! now go! he yelled. Goten turned and flew home. Goku teleported to the kai world and confronted the supreme kai. Goku your here! good... now Goku if you will look at this wordly monitor it will explain why I had called you. he said. Goku looked on the monitor and saw the grand Kai speaking. Everyone in the Universe please listen to me. your worlds are in great turmoil. An unknown warrior has threatned to enlsave us all! He must be stopped!

Therefor we have arranged a tournament in the kai world to find the top ten fighters to fight against this warrior. If you wish to enter our escorts will be sent to your planet and warp you to our world were you will sign up.I would like to conclude this situation by saying that we strongly suggest you join. it is for the safety of your world...

Goku looked confused at first but then he had a serious look on his face. Supreme Kai I'm going to go home and gather my friends to join the tournament. Goku said. Thats great! Im counting on you Goku! be back soon! he said with excitement. Goku then teleported back home..


	2. Chapter 2, Gathering of warriors

Chapter 2

**Gathering of Warriors**

After Goku got back home, He first went to master Roshi's house to find Krillin and Yamcha. Goku walked up to the door and knocked on it. Three seconds later, master Roshi peered through the door. oh Goku... whats wrong? Roshi asked. oh I was wondering if Krillin and Yamcha was here, he said. oh well they're at Kami's lookout.

Just about everyone is there Goku. Roshi said. Oh really? uh.. okay I'll be going to Kami's lookout then. See ya! Goku said cheerfully. Bye Goku! Roshi said. Goku then took off flying to Kami's lookout. Later on, Goku had arrived.

Well well well, If it isn't Kakarot! Vegeta was standing at the edge of the lookout smiling at Goku. Oh hey Vegeta! what are you doing here? he asked. Kakarot! you idiot! didn't you know that the escorts are up here?! huh? no not really Vegeta. He said with discomfort. Yes! there are also at ''West City'' signing up the fighters. I heard that stupid afro puffed, no good, idiotic, mustached moron was going to be there! he said clenching his teeth. oh no... you mean Hercule don't you? Yes I mean that idiot!

Humph... Nevermind about that fool! I'm going to sign up for the tournament and destroy this so called warrior! I am the prince of all saiyans! I will make this fool bow before me! and make him lick my boots clean! Ah hahahahahahaha, Ah huh hahahahahaha!!! Vegeta laughed wildy and walked off. Hey Vegeta! wait up! Goku yelled. They both arrived were the gaurds were. I'd like to sign up. Vegeta said

Occupation? prince of all saiyans! he said proudly. huh? why was that important? Goku asked. when the tournament begins we will state your name and occupation. Now

who's next? he said. now whos next? he said. okay... occupation? professional z fighter! he said cheerfully.okay it is done. now if you are ready then head to west city were the dimensional ship is. You should see some guards wearing blue and green armor like us. The guard said. oh okay then. thank you! Goku said cheerfully.

Hurry up Kakarot! lets go already! Vegeta yelled. Coming Vegeta! Goku shouted. They both flew down to West City. There were crowds of fighters there, and in the crowd Goku had seen his friends, Yamcha,Krillin, Tien, Trunks, uub, Fat buu, and the rest of the gang. Hey Goku! Vegeta! you two signed up? Krillin yelled. oh hey! guys! Goku said smiling. OH GREAT! Vegeta is signing up too... Yamcha said unhappily. I already did ya damn fool. Vegeta said while glaring at him.

What did you say?! Yamcha said angrily. Alright knock it off... both of you. Piccolo said. Humph! he started it. Yamcha said crossing his arms. Attention please! will all of the fighters please board the dimensional ship! we will be leaving very shortly! the guard said. Alright lets go guys! Goku said. They headed toward the large and wide silver ship. the begining of everything starts now...

_Which one of these fighters will ermerge to the top!?_

_find out on the next chapters if you wish to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3, The tournament begins

Chapter 3

**The Tournament begins!**

After departing their home, The dimensonal ship had made it through the dimensions and made it to

Kai world within 10 minutes. Attention! we are now at Kai world! please exit in a straight line! thank you! the two guards inside the ship navigated the fighters out in a line. After all of the fighters stepped out they saw Grand Kai standing in front of them. Welcome fighters! if each of you would please step to this box and pick a card without looking! this will determine who will fight who! And also there are 50 more lines for you all to enter! so please begin!

In the first line, Piccolo and some purple guy who looked like a hog had stepped to the box. Piccolo picked a card, he then showed his card to the secritary. His card read 12, and the other guy's read 21. Alright next! the guard said. After hours had passed, Vegeta and Goku had finally gotten to the the box. Vegeta and Goku picked a card, and surprisingly Vegeta's read 150 and Goku's 151. MY MY MY!! looks like Vegeta and Goku will be fightting each other! Grand Kai said.

Vegeta and Goku smiled at each other. Humph! thats fine with me! just what i wanted! a fight with Kakarot! Vegeta said with a grin. I'll be prepared Vegeta so watch your step! Goku said happily. Hey Goku!! Vegeta! you'll never guess who we just saw here! Krillin said whiling running up to them. Huh? what's up Krillin? what's wrong? Goku asked. um... ehhh...well... ah guys... Krillin struggled to speak. Spit it out you damn cromedome!!! Vegeta shouted impatiently. um I saw Brolly! the legendary super saiyan! he said terrified. Huh? Brolly? um... Krillin... he's dead...

Goku said as if he were stupid. Actually it could be possible. they were signing up fighters in the next world as well! even the ones from hell.. Yamcha said. WOW.. is that guy so powerful that they actually need all those guys from there to fight in tournament! Trunks said with a shocked look. Yeah i'm afraid so. Piccolo said. Is that so? MAN im glad i did some serious training then! Gohan said. Gohan! I didn't know you were here! Goku said with surprise. Yeah dad. I left as soon as i seen the news about the universal tournament! thats when i contacted the supreme kai to take me here. Gohan said with a grin. Oh okay! thats fine Gohan! Goku said with a smile.

Attention everyone! we know you guys out there are ready to see some action! so i will now annonce the fights in order! Hey they finished signing up all the fighters that fast! Yamcha said. Yeah they started early ya know. Tien said. First we have Piccolo versus Aquan, and next... Gohan versus Keijin!! and last for now... Brolly versus Micargoh!!!! Well fans enjoy! we will announce the next fights after these! and we will have the matches posted on the second worldly monitor for you!! so please enjoy! the announcer said. Huh? he said Brolly! so it was true...

Goku said with shock. Humph! so he's here... I'll make him pay for making a fool of me last time! I'll show him my true power this time!! I am the prince of all saiyans! he will not win! Vegeta said while clenching his teeth. Now to start with the first match! Piccolo versus Aquan!!!! the announcer shouted.

Piccolo began walking toward the arena with no expression on his face. the crowd began cheering for him. Whoooo!!! get him Piccolo! YEAH!!! show him who's boss! Goku and the gang also cheered him on. And now... his opponent.. from planet Aqualan... Aquan!!!! a man with blue skin, blue hair, with a blue kimono and arabic shoes came to the arena. Now Piccolo and Aquan were face to face. Heh! so your Piccolo... my opponent huh? very well... heheheheh.. don't expect me to show you mercy you filthy namekian!! Aquan said with a smirk. Same to you ya damn freak! Piccolo said loudly. What was that! HOW dare you speak to me that way!!! Aquan yelled.

They began to argue at each other. Let the match begin!! the annoncer shouted. Piccolo stared Aquan down and did not attack. So! you won't attack huh? then I'll take full pleasure in doing so myself! Take THISSSSSSSS!!!!!!! Aquan slid on the ground with water and charged Piccolo for an attack. Piccolo blocked his attack and kicked him in the face. Aquan quickly jumped backwards and landed on his feet. OH! looks like Piccolo saw that one coming folkes! the announcer said.

humph.. not bad... but see if you can block me this time! Aquan began charging Piccolo again. they both began fighting rapidly. WELL! and the fights on once again! the announcer shouted.

Piccolo blocked two more of Aquan's attacks and gave him a right hook straight in the mouth. nearly knocking his teeth out. Piccolo then roundhoused kicked him across the chin. sending him to the floor. Aquan struggled to get up, but regained his balance. YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! NOW WITNESS MY SPECIAL TECHNIQUE!!!! Aquan raised his hands in the air and generated some energy. then put his hand in front of himself. NOW!!! take this!!!! Aquas Sigmus!!!! A laser like energy made up of water zoomed toward Piccolo. Tch! how pathetic! Piccolo said. Piccolo raised two fingers toward the beam and unleashed a powerful beam. Special beam cannon!!! the beam crashed against Aquan's beam and pushed itself toward Aquan. Within seconds the beam suddenly crashed against Aquan. Causing a large explosion. Whoooo!!!! Yeahhhhhhhh!!! Awsome! the crowd began to cheer once again.

After the smoke cleared, Aquan was fully unconcious.. lying flat outside the ring. Aquan can no longer fight! so the winner is Piccolo! the crowd began to cheer once again. Piccolo turned and headed back inside the lobby were the other fighters were. Hey you were great Piccolo!! Goku said happily. In 15 minutes the next fight will begin! Gohan!! versus Keijin!!! heh i better warm up then. I haven't fought in a good while.. Gohan said. You'll do good Gohan! Goku said.

_The tournament is now going well. but it is still a mystery..._

_Who will be the top ten fighters to emerge to the top? find out by reading more of_

_the chapters!!!_


	4. Chapter 4, Vegeta's Ambition

Chapter 4

Vegeta's Ambition

After Piccolo defeated Aquan in his match, Gohan waited for his match to come up. While he was waiting, Hercule decided to speak to him. Hey Gohan! how ya doing? Hercule asked. I'm fine thanks! Gohan said happily. Um... listen Gohan... you think there is a way i can withdraw from the tournament without the people knowing? Hercule asked. No... you know how your fans are. just come up with a lie when lose the match. Gohan said. But i don't want them to see me get beaten! He said loudly. Hmmm... well... I'll tell you what... just pretend like these guys are no match for you, and withdraw. then if they ask what about our world? then say you got your apprentices to fight, like me for example! Gohan said smiling.

Oh! thats a good idea! thanks Gohan! Hercule said. No problem! Gohan said. Vegeta was standing at the back of the lobby, thinking hard about what he would do. '' In order to prove my strength, i must defeat Kakarot! and this unknown warrior!'' I must give my all in this tournament.'' I must reach deeper inside myself and find my true power! but the strange part... is that even though we both acheived the same level of super saiyan, he's still stronger than me! I must surpass him. i'm ashamed that i even had to use a pathetic machine to reach level 4! Vegeta began to clench his fist together angrily. he then turned his head to look a Goku. Mark my words Kakarot... i will supass you! Vegeta thought to himself. Alright! let the next fight begin! are you ready folks? then lets see the next match! He is the son of Goku! and a professional z fighter! lets bring out Gohan!

Alright im up! Gohan said excitedly. Go get him son! Goku said proudly. Gohan began to walk to the center of the arena. And next from south central! they call him the silent killer! lets bring out Keijin! a tall man with peach colored skin, crimson hair, and yellow eyes, dressed in a black martial art outfit, began to approach the arena. Once they were face to face, the announcer began to speak. These two have a good reputation and excellent skills! who will win? lets find out! Let the match begin! the announcer said. Yeah! get him son! go get him daddy! get him sweetheart! Chi Chi, Pan, and Videl cheered for Gohan in the audience. Well good luck to you! Gohan said to Keijin. ... Keijin didn't reply to Gohan. Oh... don't speak much huh? well thats fine.. Gohan said quietly. Well im not going to hold back! here i come! Gohan charged quickly toward Keijin

to attack. Gohan attemted to swing a left hook at him but Keijin was so fast he moved behind him and blasted his back two times. Gohan landed on his feet and turned toward Keijin. WHEW! your fast! but i won't be caught off guard this time! Gohan began to charge Keijin again. Keijin flew toward Gohan and tried to kick him but Gohan blocked it. they began to fight rapidly, blocking and connecting their attacks. Whoa! this Keijin guy is good! Trunks said. Hmmm.. didn't he receive training from the south Kai? Piccolo said. Hmmm. now that you mention it... I heard south kai talking about some new fighter today. Goku said. Well you just better hope your son wins this match Kakarot! Vegeta said. oh don't worry he'll win! Goku said loudly.

Gohan was having difficulty fighting against Keijin. Keijin began punching Gohan's face rapidly. Gohan tried to knee Keijin in the stomach but Keijin knocked his knee aside, putting Gohan in great agony. Ahhhhhhhh! Gohan fell to his knees and looked up at Keijin. argh. ah... man.. your strong... Gohan struggled to speak. ...Give up... Keijin said.

Ha! never! Gohan stood to his feet, and started gathering some ki. KAMEI!... HAMEI!...HA!

Gohan unleased a kameihamieha wave toward Keijin. Keijin stared at the energy for a moment, then his body began to glow crimson. Keijin lifted his hands toward the beam and unleased a great power. Take this! Crimson Dragon! A red beam in the form of a dragon shot towards the energy. the two powers struggled constantly. Wow! look at the skills of these two warriors! the announcer shouted. Come on Gohan! you can do this! focus! Goku yelled. Argh... got to... concentrate...HAAAA! Gohan brought out more of his power. causing both beams to blow up in their faces. Gohan and Keijin both fell flat on the ground.

Come on get up sweetheart! Videl shouted.

Gohan started to get up but he saw a red energy beam head toward him. Gohan got up quickly and flew away. Gohan then noticed more red energy beams headed his way. What? argh! enough if this! Gohan flew toward Keijin and dodged his beams. He then gave Keijin an uppercut straight to the chin. nearly breaking his jaw. I should of done this awhile ago... Gohan gathered some of his power and transformed into a super saiyan. Keijin looked up at Gohan with a confused look on his face. NOW! I will finish this! SUPER!...KA-MEI!... HAMEI!... HAAAA! Gohan had unleashed a more powerful kameihameiha wave. This time it was bigger, more powerful, And brighter. Keijin tried to use the crimson dragon technique again, but Gohan's power overwhelmed his. causing a large explosion. WHOOO! yeah thats the way son! Goku yelled. Wow! look at the power on Gohan! the announcer shouted.

After the smoke cleared, Keijin was unconcious on the ground. Wow folks! looks like this fight goes to Gohan! everyone give it up for Gohan! the annoucer shouted. The crowd went wild for Gohan. Yeah! nice job Gohan! Goku said. Gohan walked back to the lobby were all the other fighters were. Heheheheheh! you still got it Gohan! Krillin said. haha thanks Krillin. Gohan said with a grin. Um.. Gohan...you forgot something. Piccolo said. Huh? oh right. Gohan lowered his power and turned back to his normal state. I forgot all about that! Gohan said with a smirk.

Ladies and gentelmen! this time there is no delay! get ready! Brolly versus Micargo! the announcer shouted. Humph! lets see how strong Brolly became... Vegeta said crossing his arms. Are you all ready! he is the legendary super saiyan from planet Vegeta! give it up for Brolly! the announcer shouted.

And next from planet Hogaza! they call him the soul crusher! give it up for Micargo! Brolly and Micargo approached the arena. once they were face to face they stared coldly into each others eyes. Brolly's opponent had violet colored skin, black eyes, black hair, and looked like a hog. Alright folks! here we are! Brolly versus Micargo! the crowd began to cheer. Let the match begin! the announcer shouted. Brolly coldly stared at Micargo. Heheheheh so your Brolly, the legendary super saiyan huh? what a joke! you don't even look strong toothpick! Micargo said insulting Brolly. Brolly didn't say anything but stare at him coldly. Hahaha! i don't have time to play with you! i'll get rid of you quickly punk! After insulting Brolly, Micargo ran towards Brolly and smacked him across his face. Brolly didn't flench, nor was he effected by his attack.

Wha- what the hell! so your tougher than i thought! thats good... in my page toughness doesn't matter in my book! now get ready! Micargo attemted to grab Brolly, but Brolly grabed both of his hands. Huh? let go of me you punk! Micargo souted.

Brolly threw Micargo into the air, barely using his strength. Whoa! ahhhh! Micargo screamed. Brolly generated an energy ball in his hands, and thrusted it towards Micargo. Huh! no! Micargo tried to shield himself but the ball of energy was to quick for him to block in time. Micargo fell to the ground and he could barely stand to his feet. Ugh...agrh... d..d..DAMN YOU! Micargo shouted angrily. I thought you were strong. but apparently you are not. Brolly said softly. Hahahaha! really? at least i wasn't used like some toy by my own father! Micargo shouted. Huh? how did he know that? Goku asked. Brolly's eyes widened. and he suddenly transformed into his first form, super saiyan. You! i'll make it quick and painless you little Shit!

Brolly said angrily. What the hell! y..y.yy..you don't scare me! I- . Micargo didn't get to finish his sentence. Brolly grabbed Micargo's face and planted it on the floor. And began to stomp his head into the ground. Whoa! does he have to do that? Krillin asked. He's a mosnter! Trunks said with shock. Brolly grabbed Micargo and slinged him to the other side of the arena. then he lept into the air and stayed there. AH HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Brolly began to laugh franticly. DIE! Brolly yelled. He had shot a large emerald colored energy ball towards Micargo. Hey! won't Brolly be disqualified if he kills him? Piccolo asked. We won't know until we see. Vegeta said calmly.

the ball caused a dramatic explosion in the arena. WOW! its a good thing we had this ring protected by a magic shield! or this arena would of been done for! the announcer shouted. minutes had passed and Brolly had descended back to the ground. No one saw Micargo in the arena. One second folks! the judges have something to say! ...Okay! it has been decided! Brolly wins! the announcer shouted.

Huh? he should of been disqualified? Trunks yelled. Not really. Micargo was a wanted suspect for imprisoning people on the planet Moarc.

Vegeta said. How do you know that? Krillin asked. Because i've been there you damn cromedome! Vegeta shouted. Sorry! geez... Krillin said. Brolly walked back to the lobby with no expression on his face. And now for the next match! are you all ready? Vegeta! versus Goku! the announcer shouted. This is it! I must once and for all prove myself! I must surpass Kakarot! Vegeta thought. Ready Vegeta? Goku asked.

Humph! well of course Kakarot! i'm going to defeat you once and for all! Vegeta said Loudly. Everyone give it up for the prince of all saiyans! Vegeta! the announcer shouted. Vegeta approached the arena proudly and smiled at his wife in the crowd. Go get him Vegeta! Bulma shouted. And next, He's the most powerful z fighter alive! Give it up for Goku! the announcer shouted. Alright! wish me luck guys!

Goku said happily. Ehh.. you'll both need it...Krillin mumbled. Goku walked out to the arena with a big smile on his face. You're the man Goku! oh yeah! King Kai shouted. Win some money Goku! Chi Chi yelled. Alright! is everyone ready? Then let the fight begin! the announcer shouted. Humph... well Kakarot... don't think just because you earned that super saiyan 4 level, that you'll win this match! Vegeta said loudly. You have it too vegeta! what are you talking about? Goku asked. Yes! thats true! but you're still stronger than me! and i won't stand for it! Vegeta shouted. Oh... well then we should make the best out of this fight... for your sake Vegeta. Goku said softly.

Humph... all i know is...is that i will become STRONGER! Vegeta had transformed into his super saiyan form, and prepared himself to fight. Very well Vegeta... so be it... Lets go! Goku Shouted.

Goku also transformed into a super saiyan and posed a fighting stance. readying himself to fight. Oh! looks like there going to start ladies and gentlemen! the announcer shouted. Goku and Vegeta dashed towards each other and began to fight rapidly. The crowd went wild watching both of them. Man! there on fire! Krillin yelled. I know! look at them go! Trunks said excitedly. Vegeta withdrew himself from Goku's attacks and flew backwards. He bagan to shoot beams at Goku franticly. Goku quickly dodged them and swung his elbow in Vegeta's face. Vegeta quickly Kicked Goku across the face, sendind him to the ground. Goku stood to his feet and turned to Vegeta. Vegeta, who was in mid air. stared at Goku. I told you Kakarot! somehow, someway, i will defeat you! and become stronger! Vegeta shouted.

_Will Vegeta defeat Goku? and become stronger?_

_Or will he lose the match? find out in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5, Struggle of strengths

**Chapter 5**

Struggle of strengths

Vegeta continued to float in mid air, and glared at Goku. Kakarot!!! i WILL win this match!! you will see!! Vegeta shouted. Goku looked up at Vegeta and smiled. Heh.. i'm not going to make it easy Vegeta!! so get ready! Goku shouted. Good! thats what i expect from you Kakarot! I expect you to give it your all! Vegeta shouted. This match is heating up folks!!! Vegeta and Goku are on fire!! the announcer shouted. That's what i said. Krillin mumbled. Vegeta dashed toward Goku and shot a few power beams at him. Goku teleported and stomped Vegeta's back. Vegeta fell face first on the floor. Goku jumped in the air and tried to stomp on him again, but Vegeta quickly hopped out of the way. Vegeta flew into the air and unleshed a powerful beam at Goku. Goku was caught off gaurd and the attack devestated him. Goku almost fell out of the ring, but he stopped himself by floating. Goku flew towards Vegeta and quickly thrusted his knee into Vegeta's stomach.

Then knocked Vegeta across his head causing him to fall to his knees. That does it! no more playing around! Vegeta yelled. Vegeta stood to his feet and started to power up. Huh? uh oh... what's Vegeta up to? Goku said to himself. Vegeta lifted both his hands in front of Goku, and began to rapidly gather his ki. Take this Kakarot! FINAL FLASH!!!! Vegeta yelled. Vegeta unleashed a bright yellow beam towards Goku. What!? darn!! Goku yelled. KAMEI- HAMEI-HAAA!!!!!

Goku quickly unleashed the kameihameiha wave toward Vegeta's flash attack. Wow!! look at the power of Goku and Vegeta!!! these two are amazing!! the announcer shouted. Damn! i don't know who to cheer for!

Yamcha said loudly. We can only wait it out to see who will win. Piccolo said calmly. Goku and Vegeta struggled greatly against each others attacks. Vegeta tried to put more power in his beam attack to throw Goku off balance. Goku was pushed nearly to the edge of the arena. Goku unleashed more power into his attack. Causing their beams to erupt and explode. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhgh!!! Vegeta and Goku screamed. The beams caused Goku and Vegeta to collaspe on the ground. There was a lot of smoke in the arena, so no one could tell what happened. The crowd looked on the arena, awaiting to see what have happened in the arena.

The smoke had cleared and the two fighters were on the ground. Woah!!! there both out cold!! Gohan said with surprise. Amazing!! the two fighters are now out cold! who will stand to their feet first? the anouncer said. Seconds later, Vegeta and Goku stood to their feet. Damn! you saw how easily they stood up from that? man these guys are something else... Tien said. Goku smiled at Vegeta and began to power up. Hey Vegeta! what do ya say we take it to the next level?! Goku said loudly. Humhahahaha! Thats a damn fine idea Kakarot! Vegeta said smiling. The two began to power up and shook the whole arena. Wow these two are causing an earthquake! look at the power of these two fighters!!! the anouncer shouted. Vegeat and Goku had now transformed into super saiyan level 2. Well Kakarot... lets begin. Vegeta said softly. Lets see what you got Vegeta! Goku said.

Goku ran quickly towards Vegeta for an attack, Vegeta did not hesitate to do the same. Once they clashed together they began to fight rapidly and dashing all over the place. Woah! what the hell?! i can't even see them!! Yamcha said with shock. Vegeta and Goku are fighting rapidly!!! who will emerge and be the victor?!

The anouncer said. Vegeta punched Goku two times then roundhouse kicked him across the face. Goku almost fell but he teleported and thrusted his knee across Vegeta's face from the side. Vegeta quickly sweeped Goku from under and stomped his chest.

AAAAAAAAHHHHGR!!!!! Goku yelled. Goku teleported again and swung his fist across Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta turned quickly and began to fight Goku rapidly. I can tell this will last awhile... Trunks said disapointedly. Yeah tell me about it... Krillin said. Goku and Vegeta stopped fighting and began to power up again. Alright Vegeta! time to max out!! Goku shouted. Humhahahahahaha!! Vegeta laughed. the two powered up so much they caused a bigger earthquake. Seconds later, Vegeta and Goku were in there ss4 forms. Hey!! when did Vegeta acheive that form? Tien said with shock. It was a month ago when he found out that Goku acheived it. He asked Bulma to use that machine she had used on Beibi to amplify his powers.

Piccolo said. Oh thats how... Tien said. I bet your wondering how Goku was an adult already too.. aren't you? Piccolo asked. Yeah! how?! Tien asked. Goku didn't want to stay in his child age. so he went to otherworld to meet a scientist named Dr. Nova. He gave Goku some kind of Quick puberty serum. Piccolo explained. Wow so thats why Goku was'nt a kid anymore. Krillin said. Now Kakarot! witness my true power!!! Vegeta shouted. Bring it on! Goku yelled.

Vegeta and Goku dashed towards each other once again, and fought with great speed. they dashed from one place from another so quickly, no one could see them. Look at these warriors go!!! no one can stop them!! the anouncer shouted. Vegeta tried to swing his fist at Goku, But Goku countered his attack and gave Vegeta an uppercut straight to the chin. Vegeta teleported and tried to grab Goku, but Goku quickly turned and drove his elbow into Vegeta's stomach, next he double axe fisted his back, sending him face first to the ground. Goku began to shoot rapid ki beams at Vegeta. Vegeta gets up quickly and dash along the arena to dodge Goku's attacks. Goku teleported again and thrusted his knee in Vegeta's back. Vegeta fell to the floor,

but he quickly got up and dashed away from Goku. No...No...i will not lose...Kakarot!!! Vegeta flew towards Goku and they fought with great speed. Man.. Dad's hanging in there. Trunks said. If you ask me... he's getting his ass kicked. Krillin mumbled. Shut the hell up Krillin!! Trunks said angrily. I'll kick your ass full power if you don't shut up!! Trunks yelled. i..i...im sorry. An hour or two has passed and Vegeta and Goku were still fighting. This is a long match! i can see the fans don't care. 18# said. You got that right sweet heart. Krillin said. Vegeta was still having difficulty with Goku. Argh... c..can't...l..let Kakarot win..no..no.. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO WIN KAKAROT!!!!!!! Vegeta shouted angrily. Witness my new technique!!! Vegeta got into a stance. it was the same one he uses to unleash the final flash. Huh? what now? Goku asked himself. Vegeta started to power up to max and shook the whole arena. What is Vegeta up to now? he has something up his sleeve!!! the anouncer shouted. Vegeta placed his arms ans hands and front of Goku and said. Now is the time!! Kakarot!! Vegeta shouted. You have 5 minutes to do something Kakarot or its all over for you!!!

Vegeta shouted. Uh oh.. that can't be good..

Goku said to himself. Goku flew into the air and began to power up as well. What are they up to? Yamcha asked as his eyes widened. I...i feel tremendous power from both of them! Piccolo said with disbelief. Ah man! good thing that ring is protected! cause i have a feeling these to are gonna blow each other up. Vegeta began to smirk ,then laughed wildly. Ahahahahahaha!!!humhahahahaha! Kakarot!! its time!! Vegeta shouted. bring it Vegeta! im ready! Goku replied. So be it!!! now... Take this!! FINAL SHINE!! Vegeta unleashed a green shining bright beam towards Goku. Alright!! here goes! KAMEIHAMEIHA X10 !!!!!!

Their beams clashed against each other and began to struggle. You will not win Kakarot!! not now!! not ever!

i am the prince of all sayains! now ... feel my WRATH!!!!!! Vegeta unlocked more power within himself and pushed more energy into his attack. I don't think so Vegeta!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Goku pushed harder

to overthrow Vegeta. Amazing...such.. power.. is this really Kakarot? and Vegeta? they were weaker when i fought them. but now look at them. all that power. are they stronger than ME? Broly asked himself. You know them? a fighter asked. y..yes... Broly replid softly. A few minutes had passed and the two fighters were still struggling. Come on guys!! you can do it!! A fighter yelled. You idiot! why are rooting for both of them? Aquan asked. I don't know.. he said. You stupid jackass. Aquan said as he rolled his eyes. HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! the two fighters screamed. their beams were no longer stable, and exploded.

the two were caught in the explosion, and the smoke covered the whole arena. making it hard for anyone to see them. Dad!!!!!! Trunks shouted with fear. Argh!! Goku!!! Piccolo shouted. Gohan stared as if he lost his best friend. Dad!!!! no!!!! he shouted. Wow folks!! who has won this match!!! is it over?! lets wait and see!

the anouncer shouted. Minutes later the smoke cleared. Vegeta and Goku were outside of the arena outcold. Aw man!! not both of them!!! Yamcha said with disbeleif. There okay at least! Gohan said smiling. Uh oh!!!we will need to go to the judges for this one! the anouncer shouted. Everyone waited patiently for 15 minutes to know who won. Alright im back folks!! it seems because there both out of the ring they both win!!! its a draw!! the anouncer shouted. What! a draw!? Piccolo said as his eyes widened. The crowd began to cheer for Goku and Vegeta, recognizing them for their strength. Vegeta stood to his feet. wh-whats going on? did i win?! Vegeta asked himself. Goku stood to his feet as well and looked every where. Huh? aw great.. if im out here then i must of lost. Hmmm. hey Vegeta's out here too! did he win or lose? Goku asked himself. Hey!! Vegeta! Goku!! King Kai ran up to them in a hurry. you two had a draw! you both won!! King Kai said smiling. WHAT!!!!! Vegeta said angrily clenching his fist. Hey don't get mad Vegeta you did your best! you ju- Quiet you clown!! i don't want to hear it!! Vegeta demanded. Gee.. sorry ya big meanie.. Goku said sadly. Vegeta stomped off angrily to the lobby and spoke to no one once he arrived. Goku hurried after him to speak to him, once he got there, Trunks told him not to speak to him. Goku just let him cool off okay? I know how he is when hes angry.

Trunks said softly. hmmm. fine i'll speak to him later. Goku said. Now for the next match! Rogan versus Maraicoh! the anouncer shouted. Hey! I fought Maraicoh before!! Goku said smiling. Hey dad! you think this Rogan guy looks tough? Gohan asked. hmm.. Yeah!! actually he does. From planet Kwarantine! he is the prince of all Kwartines! Give it up for Rogan! the anouncer shouted. Hows Vegeta? Piccolo asked. Not good.. he won't talk. Trunks said. Give him time. he'll cool off. Piccolo said calmly. The anouncer had just called out Mariacoh as he walked into the arena. Rogan, who was also in the arena had cobalt colored hair, blue eyes, strong build, about 6 feet tall,peach colored skin, and wore a blue and black martial art outfit. let the fight begin! the anouncer shouted. the minute he said that, Rogan charged Maraicoh so fast he looked like a blur. Rogan left kicked Maraicoh across the chin, nearly breaking his jaw. Mariacoh fell flat out of the ring and was fully out cold. The noise in the arena died down, and the crowd stared in disbeleif. Wh- wh- What the hell? a country man said in the crowd. Goku and the others were stunned by Rogans strength. uh...um...Ro...Rogan wins this match everyone... the anouncer said with confusion. Rogan walked back to the lobby queitly. That was awsome!!! Amazing!!! a man said in the crowd. the crowd began to cheer with the man in the crowd. Wow.. looks like we got competition! Goku said smiling. Humph! Vegeta snorted. Well folks i guess we'll go to the next matches!

were close to finding out who will be the top ten fighters to fight the unknown warrior who plans to destroy us! the anouncer shouted. Next time... i will unlock the power inside me... and defeat you Kakarot! Vegeta said to himself.

_In the next chapter. you will finally know who _

_the top ten fighters are! so keep reading! until next time!!_


	6. Chapter 6, The Top Ten Fighters!

Chapter 6

The Top Ten Fighters!

Ladies and gentlemen! are you all ready? then get ready for the next fight! Krillin Versus! Matai!! the announcer shouted. hey im up! Krillin said excitedly. Go get him Krillin! Goku said smiling. Hey Krillin! don't lose okay? Yamcha said. Krillin walked out to the arena and glanced at his opponent. Matai was big fat guy, bald, green colored skin, about 5 feet tall, and wore a pink cloak. Oh great... a fat guy...Krillin mumbled. Both Krillin and Matai were now face to face. Huhehehehehehe!! oh look! a little boy! I thought i was supposed to fight someone...well... a little taller... Matai said arrogantly. Heh... yeah yeah shut your trap already fat ass. Krillin said obnoxiously scratching his head. What little boy?! Matai said angrily. Heh.. little? im more of a man than you everywhere on that body fat ass. Krillin said smiling. Argh! you'll pay for that short stuff! Matai said. Let the match begin! the anouncer shouted. Matai tried to run fast enough to catch Krillin, But Krillin jumped towards Matai and hammered his head into the Arena. Heheheh! well im done here! Krillin said smiling. Matai is unable to fight!

So this match goes to Krillin! the anouner shouted. Whoo! way to go Krillin! Goku shouted happily. I knew he wouldn't lose to that fat ass! Yamcha said smiling. Thank you all for your support. the great Krillin loves you all. Krillin said obnoxiously. Humph.. ''the great Krillin?'' don't make me laugh. Vegeta said smirking. That was just an amatuer fat ass. Imagine what would of happened if you fought my son, Kakarot, Piccolo or even me! of course we all know i'd kick your ass. So i'd say you better be glad they gave you someone easy! haaahahahahaha! Vegeta began to insult Krillin. Hey Vegeta! that wasn't nice! Goku said loudly. Humph.. Vegeta snorted crossing his arms. It's alright guys! im fine. Krillin said. Okay if you say so.. Goku said. Later on. match after match, they were finally at the last fight. Are you all ready! it's the fight you all been waiting for! Goten! versus Yamimakai! the anouncer shouted. Huh? what the? Goten is here? Gohan asked. I thought he was home! he must wanted to join the tournament to help us fight against the unknown warrior. Goku said. Goten walked to the arena dressed in the cloths that his father wears. Yamimakai, a tall yet scary looking demon entered the arena. he had jet black colored skin, about 8 feet tall, sharp teeth, red eyes, and wore black armor all over. Now let the fight begin! the anouncer shouted. Hmmmm... you look weak... i'll take care of you quickly..Yamimakai said demonicly.

Really? how about you come over here and do it then? Goten said smiling. Heh..as you wish... filthy half breed.. Yamimakai said. Yamimakai threw an energy ball at Goten, Goten smacked the ball of energy away amd noticed that his opponent was gone. Suddenly, Yamimakai grabbed Goten by the waist and attempted to slam him. but before this could happen, Goten powered up temporarily. and threw him on the ground and began to rapidly blast him in his face. Yamimakai got up quickly and tried to attack Goten, but Goten jumped out of the way and kicked him in his crotch. Ooooooooooh!!! the crowd

said in pain. Geez Goten...not there...Gohan said disgustedly holding his crotch. Whoooooo! i know thats gotta hurt! the anouncer said. Goten then thrusted his knee into the same place. uuuu..oh..uuuuuargh. Yamimakai growled in pain. Goten dashed backwards and stood in his place smiling. Bye bye bitch!! Kamehameha!!!!!!!! Goten unleashed the energy beam towards his opponent. Yamimakai looked up but he couldn't move from the pain in his crotch. Noooooooooooo!! he yelled. the beam had knocked yamimakai out of the ring and caused an

explosion. Wow! look at that strength! You all know who won this one! Goten is the winner! the anouncer shouted. Well thats it folks! thats the last of the matches!

please wait as we look over all the fights! it should take no more than 3 hours! the anouncer said. Goten! you were awesome! Trunks said happily. Thanks Trunks. Goten said smirking. Goten i didn't know you were here! Goku said with surprise. yeah me either! whats up? Gohan asked. Well i wanted to help you guys fight against this unknown warrior. Even though we don't know how strong he is, we still need all the help we can get! Goten said. Yeah! i see what you mean! he must be strong if the Supreme Kai is scared of him. He told me that Beibi is nothing compared to this guy! Goku said. Wow! now thats scary! a guy way stronger than Beibi? give me a break! Tien said with fear. Oh dad i forgot to tell you that Uub was in the tournament too. Goten said. Huh? Uub?

thats great! i hope he won his matches! Goku said smiling. Don't worry dad! i know he did! Goten said happily. Hmmmm... Goten was that Rogan guy in the finals? Vegeta asked. Um yeah! that guy was freakishly strong!! and the bad part is...is that Krillin had to fight him! Goten said. No offense... but i don't think he won that one... Piccolo said shamesly. Yeah i agree... Tien said. Where is he anyway? Trunks asked. He's talking to his wife. i guess he's trying to explain how he lost the match. Goten said. Humph! so he did lose...how shameful. Vegeta said closing his eyes. Oh Broly won his matches too! i heard. Goten said. We know! we seen his fights. When the other matches started we went to get somehing to eat! Goku said smiling and rubbing his stomach. Kakarot! quit thinking about food! Vegeta said with annoyance. Broly... man i sure hope he isn't chosen as the top ten!

Tien said. Yeah me too! i've seen enough of that giant freak! Gohan said with fear. Hey what happened to Hercule? Piccolo asked. That idiot lied to the crowd and the judges! saying something about he'll leave the tournament to his best apprentices! the z fighters! I AM not his apprentice!!!! Vegeta said angrily. Oh so he really did it? he really withdrew from the tournament... Gohan said smirking.

Humph! stupid fool...call me his apprentice...Vegeta mumbled. Well at any rate we just need to wait and see if all of us gets ranked as the top ten fighters. Goku said. Humhahahahaaha! yeees! once we fight this unknown fool! i'll crush him with my bare hands! I'll teach this bastard a lesson! Vegeta said proudly. Later on after three hours had passed, the anouncer, and the Supreme Kai walked out to the arena. Ladies and gentlemen! are you all ready to know who the top ten fighters are!? the anouncer shouted. The crowd began to cheer loudly. Okay!

you got it! now when i call the fighters names please stand next to the Supreme Kai! and afterwards he will explain to you how you will get to the fighter! the anouncer said. Alright! first will Uub please step to the arena! he shouted. Uub walked to the arena and stood beside Kai. Next will Piccolo come to the arena! he shouted. Piccolo your up! thats great! Goku said happily. Yeah if you say so...Piccolo said softly.

Piccolo aproached the arena. Hmmmm.. thats two everyone! now for the third one! will Vegeta come to the arena! the crowd got wild, stomping their feet and chanting his name and cheering.

humhahahaha! Vegeta laughed himself to the arena. Next up! i call Goku to the arena! he shouted. Goku approached the arena and waved at everyone. the crowd got wild once more when Goku showed. Next! i call Brolyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! the crowd began to cheer again. Broly walked up to the arena with a bored look on his face. Next up! i call Rogan!!!! the crowd got wild again cheering for Rogan. We have called up six fighters so far ladies and gentlemen!!

were almost there! the anouncer shouted. Now get ready for the next fighter i call! next i call Tienshinhan! he said. Alright! they called me! Tien said excitedly. Tien ran up to the arena and stood beside the Supreme Kai. Next up! Gohan!!! he shouted. Hahahaha Yeah!!! Gohan ran up the arena.next up! we have Goten!! he shouted. Wow! i've been called! wish me luck Trunks! Goten said happily.

Congradulations Goten! Trunks said. Goten walked proudly to the arena. Yayyyy!!! your the best sweetheart! Chi Chi said from the crowd. And last we have!...Trunks!!! come on down buddy!! he shouted. Yes Sweet! Victory is mine! Trunks said snobbishly. Trunks ran towards the arena with joy. Once they were all there, the anouncer began to speak. Ladies and gentlemen! now before you are the top ten fighters that will protect the universe!!!!!!the anouncer shouted. Now i will let the supreme Kai say whats on his mind. the anouncer said. Greetings everyone! i appreciate all of you for coming from across planets and galaxys to see this tournament! this tournament was to determine the top ten fighters who would fight against this warrior who plans to destroy us!!but now since we have these fighters! the circumstances has changed! now we have a better chance of surviving!! the Supreme Kai said. The crowd began to cheer again. Now listen up everyone! i will explain to these fighters about how we will get to this unknown fighter and his planet! This warrior is from a comet like planet that is always moving! the planet is a kind of star actually... its called the Zaina star!! the Supreme Kai said. As he said this, Rogans eyes had stretched as if he heard of the planet. We don't know this fighters name yet! but we do know his race! This warrior is somethimg called a zian! he is very powerful! i know because we kais had sensed his power! He also has a powerful army! so these fighters will need to be on their gaurd!! The supreme kai said. Supreme Kai turned and looked at the fighters in the ring.

Listen! we have tracked down the Zaina star! it's currently moving by the planet Namek and the moon! we prepared a ship to take you all there to the planet Zaina! so please give it all you got to face this warrior! were all counting on you! he said. Supreme Kai turned back around and spoke to the crowd. You all will get to see the fight on monitor! so you can keep track of these warriors! the crowd began to cheer for all the fighters in the ring. Now the rest of you follow me! he ordered. The ten fighters followed him outside the arena. Minutes later, they arrived at a large space station in the other world. The sky was beautiful there. its was blue with a shade of violet. there in the station they saw a large white rocket shaped ship that had something written on it. there in red words were the word '' Phenomenon Galaxy.'' Hey cool ship! Uub said. Humph! looks like trash! Vegeta said. Hey Supreme Kai! can't i just use the instant transmission? Goku asked. No You can't Goku. the zaina star has some sort of energy field around it. if you have done that there, you would of been sent to another unknown dimension like last time. Supreme Kai said. Oh right i remember that... Goku said embarrassed.

When are we leaving? Vegeta asked impatiently. Right now of course. Supreme Kai said. Um.. Broly? what are you staring at? Supreme Kai asked. um... nothing.. Broly said quietly. Well what are we waiting for lets go! Trunks said excitedly. Yeah im ready to kick some ass! Tien said with passion. Very well then... i wish you all good luck. Supreme Kai turned and pulled out a remote from his cloths and pushed a button. the hatch from the ship let itself down for the fighters to enter. Yes.. it's time i showed that fool who is the strongest in the universe! Haaahahahahahaha! Vegeta laughed wildly. the ten fighters got on the ship and prepared themselves for the zaina star and what awaited them there.

_**The fighters are now on their way to the moving planet!**_

_**the Zaina Star! Will they defeat this unknown warrior?**_

_**find out in the next chapters!!**_

_**Note: Please support or give ideas for the story! and review! i really need it! **_

_**i would really appreciate it. thank you...**_


	7. Chapter 7, Zaina star

Chapter 7

Zaina Star

After the ten fighters won the tournament, they departed to the Zaina star, the place where the unknown threat is. Currently, they are inside the ship waiting until they get there. Hey! they have food in this ship! Goku said happily grabbing his mouth. Really! where? im starved! Gohan said with his mouth drooling. There in that large refrigerated cabinets! Goku said pointing. Goku was pointing at the large silver cabinets down the hall. Wow! hey everyone are you hungry?! there is some food here! Goku said smiling at them. Sure! im hungry! Uub said smiling. I politely decline... Piccolo said softly. Hmmmm... i think a good grub should cheer me up some.. so what the hell! i'll eat too. Vegeta said. Damn straight i'll have something to eat! Tien said raising his eyes. Um... Broly what about you? Goku asked. I guess so... Broly said turning to Goku. Hey you know what? will all eat! were going to need body fuel for the fight were going to be in! um and Piccolo i'll get you some water... Trunks said. Heh.. well thanks Trunks but i already have some. Piccolo said. Hey Goku. what do we have to eat in that refigerater ? Rogan asked. Hmmmm... lets see we have ... chicken, dim-sum, chow mein, soba, shrimp, egg rolls, rice balls, vegetables...Goku added. That sounds good! lets eat! Goten said. The whole group entered the downstairs kitchen began to eat. Wow! delicious!

Goku said stuffing his face. Damn Goku! is it that good? Tien asked raising his eyebrow. Goku didn't reply since his face was full of food. I'm going to go in the control room and look at how long we have before we get to the Zaina star. Piccolo said calmly. Okay Piccolo! Goten said. Don't push any buttons in their! Trunks said. Heh... Piccolo turned and walked up to the control room and disapeared in the dark. Hey...slurp crunch Goku... do you think this ship will be fast enough to get us there in a day? Uub asked while stuffing his face. Chomp crunch um... i think so Goku said. Broly got up from the table and looked out the window. Hmmm... zaina star... Broly said to himself. Whats wrong Broly? Vegeta asked. I was just wondering how this ship would get to the zaina star

if it is always moving. wouldn't be difficult for the ship to land there or even reach it? Broly asked. No problem! leave that part to me! Trunks said proudly. Yes Broly. my genius of a son can handle that. don't worry. Vegeta said smirking. You're right...nevermind... He said. Hey um..Broly why did you join the tournament? Goku said. Hmm? what do you mean? Broly asked. Well i mean you don't like me and you always try to kill me. so why not now? Goku asked. Well... i only joined the tournament to fight this unknown warrior. I figured i'd fight him since he thinks he's stronger than everyone, including me!

Broly said raising his voice. I am THE legendary!

no one can defeat me! and certainly not this fool! Broly said angrily. Broly began to clench his fist together and his eyes began to show red veins in them. Whoa! calm down big guy! Trunks said with fear. Vegeta stopped eating and got up from the table. Im going to the gravity room to train, don't anyone disturb me! Trunks come on! your coming with me! Vegeta ordered. Uh okay dad! well see you all in a few. Okay Trunks don't let Vegeta wear you out. Goku said smiling. Uh... i'll try not to... he mumbled. Trunks put down his plate and got up from the table to follow Vegeta. Vegeta and Trunks went to the hall on the left and disapeared. Well i guess i've eaten enough! so i'm going to go to the entertainment room and sit. Rogan said. Hey i'll go with you! besides we want to know more about you Rogan! Uub said. Yeah me too! Tien said. Huh? okay if you say so. Rogan, Tien, and Uub went up stairs to the entertainment room. Broly turned and went to the bedroom to sleep. Well it's just you and me Goten! Goku said smiling . Yeah i guess so! so uh.. dad do you think we'll beat this Unknown fighter? Goten asked. We have to! we have no choice but to win! Goku said. Yeah... you're right dad... still... i know it'll be tough though. Goten said looking down.

Well then we will just have to prepare ourselves for the longest fight ever! Goku said. Meanwhile.. upstairs in the entertainment room. Uub and Tien asked Rogan some questions. the entertainment room had tv monitors, raidos, beverage stations, and expensive couches.

So Rogan... your from what planet now? Tien asked. Planet Kwarantine... Rogan said. Planet Kwarantine? so how far is that? Uub asked. At least 6,000,759 miles from here. It will take you at least 3 years to get there. Rogan said. Wow! Tien said amazed. So uh... Rogan... just how strong are you? Uub asked. What the? Uub what kind of question is that? didn't you see how quick he beat Maraicoh!? Tien said loudly. Yeah i know... man you were fast Rogan! Uub said as his eyes lit up. Um.. thanks... it was nothing. Rogan said. Hey Rogan... just out of curiosity... but do you know your power level? Tien asked. Well...hmmmm... i'd say at least eight billion i guess. Rogan said scratching his head. Woah! are all kwartines this strong? Uub asked. There strong. but not as strong as me. Rogan said calmly. Man! im glad your on our side! if i went by my self i'd probably get my ass kicked. Tien said smiling and rubbing his head. You have Goku and Vegeta. aren't they strong? Rogan asked holding his chin. Damn straight they are! they are way powerful! Tien said.

Just then, after Tien spoke. Piccolo came upstairs into the room they were in. Hey Piccolo! did you find out how close we are to reaching the Zaina star? Uub asked. Well...we will get there when we cover at least four thousand miles, which should take no more than five hours. Piccolo said. Aw damn! thats a long time! Shit i might as well sleep till we get there. Tien said impatience. Good idea! i'll sleep too! i'll head to the bedroom then. Uub said. I'll sleep up here... i like it up here! Tien said smirking. I'll just sit here. Rogan said quietly. Hmmm.. i'll just sit in the control room so i can look at the coordinates. Piccolo said. Alright then goodnight Piccolo! Uub said happily. Goodnight... Piccolo said hunching toward the stairs. Meanwhile, Gohan went into the kitchen with Goku to talk. Huh? oh hey Gohan! were have you been? Goku asked while sipping his tea. I've been in the simulator room dad! I've been there the whole time we were on this ship! i checked it out as soon as i saw it! Gohan said. Wow!...um... uh whats a simulator room? Goku asked with a confused look on his face. It's a room were you simulate an image of a real person to spar or fight with! Gohan said happily. Oh okay! who did you fight? Goku asked. Well first it was Cell, then next it was Majin Buu. Gohan said. Wow! nice training Gohan!

Goku said. Hey what are you guys talking about? Goten asked while lifting his head away from the silver cabinet. Goten! you seen the simulator room right? Gohan asked. Sure i did! Goten said with a smile. Boy i guess i don't know new technology. Goku said scratching his head. Hey dad! i think we should rest don't you think? Gohan said. Huh? yeah good idea! im so beat! Goku said. I'll go with you all! Goten said. The three went to the bedroom and slept in their seperate beds. Vegeta and Trunks however were still in the training room. Piccolo was still sitting in the control room.

and Rogan just sat quietly by himself. Hours later the monitor began to beep. ''Attention all passengers!'' we are now arriving at the zaina star! i repeat! we are now arriving at the zaina star! the ship will now initiate safety mode! Uhgh...huh? hey were there! hey Gohan! Goten! wake up!were here! Goku yelled excitedly. Hmmmmm... so thats the zaina star... Vegeta peered out the window and saw a pinkish blue planet ahead. Humhahahaha! yes... Vegeta said to himself. Hey dad! do you think that training helped? Trunks asked. Of course it did... now son get ready! because were minutes away from fighting this unknown warrior! Vegeta said balling up his fist. You got it dad! Trunks said. Minutes later, after everyone got ready and stood next to the door, the computer spoke. We are now at planet zaina! please exit safely! thank you!

The hatch opened up and they saw how beautiful the planet looked. Amazing! an evil guy like that on a planet like this? Vegeta said as if he was astonished. Yeah tell me about it! Goku said. The planet looked a lot like earth but only the planet had emeralds and crystals everywere. and crystalized buildings and castles. Great...were going to fight a faggot..Piccolo said disturbed. So where do we find this fighter? Broly asked. Trunks pulled out a small round device and looked hard at it. Hmmm...it seems we need to head to the zaina base 50 miles from here.

Trunks said. Really? then what are we waiting for! lets go dammit! Vegeta yelled excitedly. The group took off flying, heading toward the zaina base. While flying, the group noticed beautiful areas of the planet. Damn! look at that waterfall! its beautiful! Tien said. Yeah the scenary here is awesome! Gohan said with his eyes shining. Hmmm... look! soldiers! Vegeta said loudly. A group of soldiers were spotted marching into a large crystalized castle. What are they up to? Broly asked himself. Hey! you think they will see us from here? Trunks asked. No son, we're way up in the air. even if they did i'd blast their asses. Vegeta said proudly. Do you think we should go and check it out? we do need answers you know. Goku exclaimed.

I agree! lets check it out guys! Uub said. the whole group flew toward the large castle with a zaina symbol on the flag. Once the group landed, the headed inside the entrance. Halt! the soldier said. you can not pass without proper identification. the soldier said. Um listen...you see were trying to find this guy... here on this planet, and we were wondering were could we find him? Goku said. Huh? you'll need to be more specific! i don't know who your speaking of. the soldier said. He's talking about the guy who threatend to kill every single person in the universe if they don't become his slaves within 20 days. Vegeta said. Oh...you mean lord V- um nevermind, follow me. the gaurd said. Hey wait a minute! you listen to that guy!? and what was his name?! tell me! Tien said loudly with anger. Tien stop! thats enough! Goku yelled. Im...sorry. i''ll explain

everything in the castle. The gaurd said. the group followed him inside the halls of the castle and entered a large wide room with a lot of soldiers there. It had appeared to be a throne room of some sort. The room had beautiful painted portraits up on the walls, a purple red carpet. crystalized walls and floors, and two seats in the middle fit for a king and queen, but the problems was, there was no one sitting in them. Now, once again i am sorry, so please... what is it that you would all like to know? the soldier asked. Well for starters, why do you all listen to him if he's this evil? Goku asked. Really Kakarot! thats like me asking why saiyans obey the king even though he destroys planets! Vegeta said disturbingly. No...it's okay... well you see, our lord was never this evil before. he was always fighting for our planet and doing the right thing. The soldier said. Yeah but now he's acting strange! he's been like that for a year now and we still can't figure out whats up! another soldier said. Thats strange...why would he just turn to darkness for no reason without explanation? there has got to be a damn reason! Vegeta said loudly crossing his arms. I'm sorry... even we don't know the answere to his behavior. the soldier said. May we ask of you ten fighters names? the soldier asked. Um...sure i guess, I'm Goku! he said. I am Vegeta! the prince of all saiyans! vegeta said proudly.I am Broly, the legendary super saiyan!

he yelled. I'm Gohan! and i'm Goten! they both said together. I'm Trunks, Vegeta's son. he said. Piccolo... he said with bore. I am Rogan, the prince of all Kwartines! he said proudly. I'm Tien. he said. Uub! he said happily. Well well! i know you guys! your all famous on this planet. the soldier said grinning. Hey! tell them what we need there help with! the soldier ordered. Oh right! alright guys listen closely... we are planning on

invading the ''Zaina base.'' Thats were our lord is. but it won't be easy! half the other gaurds still completely obey him, so that means they will stop at nothing to destroy you. so... we need you all to sneak into the main center of the base and find him. on the other hand, we of course will distract the soldiers! we figured thats best instead of fighting our lord. The soldier said. You all planned this before we even got here? Gohan asked. Hmm? yes!of course we did! we just didn't have anyone strong enough to back us up! but since we have you guys we should win! the soldier said excitedly smiling at them. Very well! now lets get down to business! another soldier said.

The group and the soldiers walked into another entrance to the right side of the room. This room was as large as the other. but only it looked like a military room with a chalk board. Now then! lets right down the plans and show'em to the commander! i''m sure he will approve of them! the soldier said speaking to all the soldiers. Hey... Goku... have you noticed these guys look human but only the have this...strange...symbol on their foreheads? Uub asked. Huh? Hmmmmm? i didn't noticed that before. but i did noticed that most of them have either blue, purple,fuchsia, pink or dark blue hair. Goku said holding his chin. Yeah i know. Uub said. We are going to proceed with are plan but not until the commander arrives! he is currently finding out

were our lord is, so he will be back sortly! the lead soldier said. If you all want to, you can sit in the guest room to wait until he arrives! he said. Do they have anything to eat? Goku asked touching his tummy. Kakarot damn it! stop thinking about food! Vegeta said angrily. Yes we have food... you may have as much as you like. the lead soldier said. OH BOY! Goku ran quickly inside the guest room and disapeared.

Man he sure eats alot. what is he? a damn bottomless pit? Rogan asked. Humph! Kakarot's always like that! anyway lets all go inside! Vegeta said.

Hey are there any women on this planet? Trunks asked the soldier. Of course there are...why? he asked.

Hehehehehe...clears throat um were are they? Trunks asked. Outside in ''Metrokahn city.'' he said. Ah i see... so were is thi- TRUNKS! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!! Vegeta yelled as ordered him. Ah c-coming father! Trunks ran inside the guest room as if someone was chasing him. When the got inside, they all thought to themselves.'' how strong is this man?'' will he defeat us?'' Well guys! all we have to do is make sure we are prepared when the time comes! Uub said. I do not need to be prepared for this moron! i will destroy him! Vegeta said. Broly did nothing but drink his tea quietly as if he was calm about the whole situation. Hey Broly! your not worried? Tien asked. Hmmmm? no why? Broly asked as he turned his head to him on the couch. Well i'm just saying...you look to calm about this. Tien said. Listen. worrying will get you no were. be strong and face the enemy! my mother always taught me that. Broly said grinning as he remembered his mother. Vegeta got up from the couch and looked out of the window. it was now dawn outside and he saw a man dressed in a silver military suit headed to the castle. That must be the commander! Vegeta said. He's out there now? Goku said with his mouth full. Ewww! damn it! thats disgusting! Rogan said with disgust. Humheheheheh! it is now time! time for me to finish this freak once and for all! Ahahahahahaha! Vegeta laughed wildly.

_**Will the ten fighters finally meet this**_

_**new threat and defeat him?! find out in**_

_**the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8, Breaching the base

Chapter 8

Breaching the base

When Vegeta saw the commander aproaching the entrance outside, he grew anxious. You saw the commander? are you sure that was him? Goku asked. I'm sure that was him Kakarot! Vegeta said with excitement. If you really saw him then we should prepare ourselves. Piccolo said. Minutes later, two soldiers entered the room were the group was. If you all would please enter the meeting room we will discuss our plan. The soldier in platinum said. The group of fighters got up and followed the soldiers into the meeting room. There, the commander was waiting for them. He was dressed in a casual black outfit, violet hair, average height, average build, and red eyes. He was standing in front of the large long table that stretched far along the room. Greetings warriors! if you would all take a seat for a moment we will discuss our plan.

the fighters took a seat and gave the commander their full attention. I already know that in the other world, the kai's came up with a tournament to decide who of the top ten fighters would fight against our lord. the commander began to speak. I assume you all are very powerful then.

So then you all should not have a problem dealing with the soldiers over at the base. Anyway! heres the plan. We will be at the frontlines and distract gaurds. Meanwhile you all will need to enter the base once we distract them. There are some gaurds in there so you'll need to becareful. We don't know exactly were our lord is inside the base...but i'm sure you all will find him. Now does everyone understand? The commander asked. Yes sir! the soldiers said loudly with discipline. We got it! Goku said. Very well! the base's location is on our computer map! so you all will need to follow us! we will take the ''Phantom rider'' to the base since it has the ability to hide its energy and render itself invisible.

He said. Um... hey would'nt that make us visible then? Gohan asked. No... the Phantom rider renders the passengers invisible as well. the commander said. Now then! let us leave! the commander said loudly with order. Yes sir! the soldiers said. The commander walked out of the room and went down some stairs. The soldiers turned and walked out of the room to follow the commander. Lets go guys! Goku said with joy. but when he and the others turned toward the doorway, they noticed that Broly and Vegeta were already a few steps ahead of them.

Hey guys! wait up! Gohan shouted. Hurry your slow asses up then fools! Vegeta shouted back at them. the group rushed downtstairs and entered a large wide room with military weaponary. the zainian soldiers were there preparing there mobile vehicles and the phantom rider. Is that the phantom rider? Tien asked. they saw a large jeep shaped vehicle with the color of blue and silver on it. Yep! this is it! The commander said. Commander Valen! we are ready whenever you are sir! the lead soldier said to him. Alright lets go then! you guys head into the phantom rider! we can't risk our lord seeing you all. the commander said. You got it! Goku said. I got dibs on the front! Uub said happily. I really don't care where i sit...as long as we get to the base quickly. Rogan said with a tired voice. Ummm... are you sure this big guy right here will fit in? a soldier said eyeballing Broly. Who Broly? of course he'll fit in! Vegeta said. o-okay... the soldier walked off. Alright lets get going! Vegeta said anxiously as he walked in the phantom rider. Everyone was in now and they were ready to leave. Shutting power grids off. initiating stealth mode. the computer spoke. The phantom rider was now on its way to the zaina base.

the large hatch inside the building opened for the vehicle. and they were off. How long before we ge there commander? Gohan asked. We should get there in a least 25 minutes. the commander said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Hum? thats not long. Goku said grinning. You know... youre the first guy i ever met that is tall as is me. Rogan said to Broly. Well thank you, of course i'm going to let you know that my height is'nt inherited by my father. Broly said with sarcasm. Hmm? Paragus right? Rogan asked curiously. Huh? Broly said with confusion. Paragus... he's your father right? Rogan asked. Umm.. ye- how did you know that?! Broly asked raising his eyebrow. He came to my planet, Kwarantine.. to request to my father if he could use our planet as the new Vegeta. Apparantly he was trying to trick Vegeta and have you kill him. Rogan said. That Damn slimeball went to your planet? Broly said with anger in his voice. Yes. Although my father kicked him off the planet for requesting such an idea. Rogan continued. I could never kill Vegeta... unlike his father i respect him. Broly said looking down. Wow.. i didn't know you had such respect for me Broly. Vegeta said behind him in the seat smiling sinisterly. Vegeta? Broly turned and looked at him with shock. Tell ya what Broly, after we beat this guys ass i'll have something planned for you. Vegeta said grinning. Hmm? like what? Broly asked with concern. well thats a secret...

but i will tell you that it is nothing bad! it is just a little plan i came up with for myself and the saiyans. He said. The saiyans? Vegeta there are only a few saiyans left remember? Broly said being more confused. Exactly my friend. Vegeta said smiling. Moments later, they arrive at a very tall and large purple and black crystalized building.

with a dark blue flag with a strange symbol on it. Alright! i'll get out first so you guys can sneak in! The commander said. Huh? what are you about to do commander? Goku asked. I'm going to speak with the general up front while my men and you guys head inside the base. Commander Valen said. The commander left the vehicle and ran to the front black door were the general was. Okay men! lets move out! we are to get inside the base and defeat anyone who gets in our way! as for you fellas! you will look for our lord while we fight the gaurds! You got it! Goku said. The troops got out of the phantom rider and snuck inside a side entrance that appeared to be a wide purple door. Im ready to kick this guys ass! so don't any of you slow me down! understand?! Vegeta said ordering them. Hey Vegeta! were in this together! Goku said with distress. Yeah dad! Trunks said. Humph! very well then... lets go! Vegeta shouted.

The ten fighters dashed silently inside the base and hid behind the wall until the coast was clear. Halt! you dare enter without permission! a gaurd said yelling at the soldiers. Were here to fight! its war time you bastards! the lead soldier yelled. Fool! you dare defy lord Vertigo? he will destroy you utterly! the gaurd yelled. Quit talking shit and fight bitch! another soldier said. Damn you! the gaurd yelled. he reached inside his pocket and took out a blue colored whistle. he blew into it to alert the other gaurds. Gaurds in violet and silver armor came out of know were and began to fight against the soldiers. thats our cue! lets head down that main entrance there! Vegeta said pointing to the left. Right! Goku said. Hey dad! shouldn't we becareful though? Trunks asked. Yeah what about the gaurds? Tien asked. Nonesense! we will just kick there asses if they get in our way! Vegeta said. C'mon lets go! Broly said eagerly. Right with ya! Goten said. the group headed down the long hallway and just as they expected, some gaurds had appeared. So... you idiots must be trying to find lord Vertigo right? A gaurd with long black hair and pink eyes stood before them with other gaurds. Humhahahaha... you dare fight against the almighty prince of all saiyans? you must want a death wish! Vegeta said proudly. Is Vertigo the name of your lord? Goku asked. yes... the gaurd said bluntly. Enough of this! Broly said out loudly. right after he said that, Broly unleashed a energy ball at the lead gaurd and killed him. Y-y-y- you bastard! prepare to die!

the gaurd said with fear in his eyes. Vegeta killed all of the gaurds in one blast. Humph! he should have his soldiers in here not his gaurds! Vegeta said. Lets go! the group ran towards the door and opened it. once they opened the door, they notice that the room was empty. Its empty... Piccolo said with displeasement. humm? be quiet i hear something! Vegeta said. A soldier with blue hair and green eyes had appeared. Hey guys! this way! follow me! he said leading them into the room. they got further into the room and came to a large silver door with a security scan. Huh? whats this? Tien asked.

Its a scan for zainians, a zainian soldier must scan their DNA here for vertifercation and access. the soldier said. Damn were not zainians! how are we going to get through the door! Piccolo said. Thats simple, all we have to do is let the zainian soldier scan his DNA and we will get through. Trunks said observing the scan module. The soldier placed his hand on the scanner and the door began to open. Zainian DNA found... access granted. the computer said. the door opened and the ten fighters quickly walked in. Man... were the hell is this guy? we've had to find him here! Gohan said looking around. Hmmm? i sense... HUH?! Vegeta turned around and saw a man with midnight violet hair, dark blue eyes, long hair, dressed in a black and purple imperial martial art outfit standing in the shadows. Well what have we here? the ten fighters who are here to fight the o so powerful warrior...heheheheh... the mysterious man said. His power... i-i can sense it. Tien said with fear while feeling his power. You there! show yourself damnit!! Rogan yelled. Come out and tell us were this warrior is or else i'll blow you to bits! Vegeta yelled clenching his fists together. Hahahahaaah...fools...don't you know? what you seek is in this room. the mysterious man said grinning sinisterly. Huh? wait you ca- you can't be

who we think you are... Goku said curiously. what do you think fools? the man said. Lord Vertigo! you will pay for your sins! prepare to die! the soldier said angrily as he began to ball up his fist. Tai? you dare defy me? your more foolish than i thought... very well... your lives now belong to me... prepare to suffer my wrath... the man said with utter confidence. Wait! did you say Vertigo?! so this is the guy? Uub asked while frightened. Damn! everone prepare themselves! Gohan said getting in a stance. So you're Vertigo...heheheheheh... good, i'll have fun destroying you! i'll show the true strength of the prince of all saiyans! Hahahahahahahaha! Vegeta said laughing insanely. Alright! i'm ready for ya bastard! come on out and fight! Goku ordered. Vertigo stepped out from the shadows by the throne and stood there in his spot. You all are utter fools... PREPARE TO DIE... Vertigo said raising his voice. HAAAAA! Tai ran quickly toward Vertigo to attack, letting out a loud cry. The moment he got close, Vertigo's fist was right through Tai's chest. Oh No!!! Goku yelled. H-h-how did he get behind him when he was in front of him!? Tien asked. Damn you Vertigo! that was one of your loyal men! how could you?! Rogan asked gazing angrily at him.

Vertigo took his fist out of his chest and threw him onto the ground beside Vegeta. Tai's red blood oozed out from his chest and his mouth. V..V..Vege...ta... Tai struggled to speak. What is it? what? Vegeta asked him while kneeling down. Ple..ase ...s.ss.save...lord...Ver..tigo...as he spoke his last words, Tai had died with his eyes opened. Vegeta shut Tai's eyes shut and

stood to his feet. Now thats a true warrior... a person willing to sacrifice their lives for the fate of a battle... yes...Tai was a true warrior. But you... I KILL YOU MY OWN DAMN SELF!!!! Vegeta yelled angrily. It show time! Broly said grinning getting in his stance. Right! its go time guys! Goten shouted. Get ready to die bitches! hahahahahaha! Vertigo said laughing sinisterly.

_**What will be the outcome of the battle of the**_

_**against Vertigo? Will the ten fighters: Goku, Vegeta, Goten,Trunks, **_

_**Piccolo, Rogan, Uub, Broly, Tien, and Gohan win this battle?**_

_**find out in the next chapter!!!!**_

Note: Sorry it took me long to edit this story! computer trouble!


	9. Chapter 9, Supreme Warlord

Chapter 9

Supreme Warlord

Vegeta and the others had just witnessed a little of Vertigo's power. Vegeta had already vowed to

defeat Vertigo no matter what, but he felt that it would be difficult to defeat him... and it would. Vertigo! ready to get your ass kicked?! Broly shouted while readying himself. Ah of course...i know you...you're the so called legendary super saiyan. humph! legendary my ass! i will destroy you! don't you realize that i'm the supreme warlord?! Vertigo said to him while grining at him. What the hell did you say? Broly asked griting his teeth. You heard right fool! come and do something about it if you wish! Vertigo shouted to him to challenge him. Broly lunged toward Vertigo to attack. While running toward Vertigo, Broly charged a ball of energy in his left hand as he readied himself to throw it at him. Vertigo lifted one hand in front of Broly and unleashed an extremely powerful violet colored blast. Hahahahahah! Dumbfounded fool! feel my power! Vertigo yelled as he blasted him. Broly made a hole in the wall as he fell outside along with the rubble. Vegeta powered up into his super saiyan form and dashed quickly towards Vertigo. Goku had done the same as Vegeta and began to fight along side Vegeta. We can't just stand here! lets

help guys! Gohan said. Ten steps ahead of you! Uub yelled as he flew toward Vertigo. Heh! you think just because theres ten of you, that you actually stand a chance? Vertigo asked while fighting them off. Mark my words Vertigo! we will win! Goku yelled. Uub tried to lunge his knee into Vertigo and Goku tried to roundhouse punch him, and Vegeta tried to kick his back in. Vertigo quickly raised his arms in the air and a force of energy blew the three fighters back. Goku and Vegeta regained there balance but Uub crashed outside in the rubble by Broly. Broly knocked the rubble away. after standing to his feet, he had a furious look on his face. DAMN YOU!! NO ONE TOUCHES THE LEGENDARY!!! Broly shouted as he floated into the air and began to gather energy. RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Broly yelled. Minutes later, he transfomed into the legendary super saiyan. Kakarot! Vegeta! lets kill this punk! Broly yelled. Broly flew as fast a rocket but only faster, causing a large crater in the ground as he lifted himself in the air. DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Broly began swinging and throwing his fists rapidly at Vertigo.

Vertigo dodged and blocked Broly's every move. How pathetic! you call yourself the legendary super saiyan? Vertigo began to insult him. He's not fighting alone Vertigo! were here too! Goku shouted. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Goku shot a powerful blue beam toward Vertigo with one arm. Hmmm!? heheheh... Vertigo looked at the beam and let it hit him. Broly quickly moved out of the way. How about giving me a warning the next time you do that Jackass!. Broly shouted. uh..hahaha...sorry. Goku said.seconds later... What the hell?! look! Vegeta yelled pointing at the shadowy figure in the smoke. The smoke had cleared and Vertigo remained unharmed, but...

two mysterious balls of energy were side by side of Vertigo, one blue and the other violet. Whats going on? Piccolo asked. Yeah what the hell is that? Goten said with a confused look. I want you ten bitches to look at my two weapons...they are called Zahma Brai and Lanku. What!? were in the hell did that come from? Trunks asked. I knew you would bring that out sooner or later. Rogan said unsurprised. Huh? Rogan how did you know about this? Goku asked. I will explain later... Rogan said. Ah...Goku... did you know that Zahma Brai had absorbed your attack? Vertigo said to him with a sinister smile. WHAT?! Goku shouted with surprise. Yes... now watch this... Zahma Brai! counterfeit attack! all of a sudden, the blue ball formed the shape of Goku and used the same attack that he had used on Vertigo. The beam nearly hit Goku, but he dodged it in time.

Tien was hit by it instead, causing him to collapse into the wall and into the rubble. NO! Tien!! You bastard! Gohan yelled with anger. Kamehamehaaaaaaaaa!!!! Gohan unleashed the kamehameha wave on Vertigo. Gohan no! what are you doing!? Rogan asked. Stupid fool...

now observe! Vertigo yelled. The violet energy ball absorbed Gohan's attack completly. What? no way! Piccolo said as his mouth dropped. A clever trick... Trunks said uneasy. Lanku! Counterfeit attack! Lanku formed the shape of Gohan and used the same Kamehameha wave at the same energy level against Gohan. Gasp damn! Gohan dodged the beam before it hit him. the energy blew half the building away. No! Piccolo shouted as Tien's body was about to fall into the pit outside of the black crystalized building. I got him Piccolo! Rogan shouted as he flew quickly to save Tien. Gotcha! you okay? Rogan asked as he landed softly on the lavender colored ground.

Ugh...ummm...? Rogan? Where's Vertigo? Tien asked weakly with his eyes half closed. He's inside the bui-...wait a minute! now there are outside! Rogan shouted as his eyes stretched. Vertigo was on top of the half destroyed building while the others gazed at him outside. Get your ass down here! NOW! Vegeta yelled furiously. Ah... i see the prince of monkeys is anxious to die huh? very well...i shall grant your wish. Vegeta we have to fight Vertigo together! you alone want cut it! Goku said loudly to Vegeta. Shut up Kakarot! i'll take care of this myself! He yelled gazing at Vertigo. Enough chit chat! time to die. Vertigo said with a grin. psst...Gohan...look. Piccolo whispered to Gohan. Huh? what? Gohan asked quietly.

Notice that he put away Zahma Brai and Lanku... this is our chance for a sneak attack. Piccolo whispered. Yeah i got it! that should work.. Gohan said getting excited. All right...ready? here goes... Special beam cannon! Kamehamehaaaaaaaaa!!! Piccolo and Gohan unleased their attacks toward Vertigo. Hmmm? oh what idiots! their attacking just because i put away Zahma Brai and Lanku! well its time i did show a little more of my power. Vertigo thought to himself. Vertigo raised his arm diagonally and Violet energy surged through his arm. Huh?! Vegeta and Goku were both surprised. Excarion slasher!! Vertigo waved his arm as if to chop something and the Violet energy realeased itself from his arm in a whiplash form. What the hell?! Piccolo yelled as the whiplash headed toward him and Gohan. The violet whiplash cut completly through their attacks and depleted the energy that they had realeased. Damn! it cut through our attacks and stopped our ki flow! Piccolo lets move quick! Gohan shouted.

Gohan had escaped in time but Piccolo was still behind.

Piccolo came close to escaping but the whiplash of energy had cut a portion of his left leg and arm off. NO! PICCOLO!!!! Gohan yelled. Piccolo! Goku yelled. Hahahahahaha! fools! did you think that sneak attack would help you? please! i am the supreme warlord! Vertigo! he yelled as he caused Piccolo severe pain. Piccolo tumbled to the ground and layed there helpless. Ugh...cough...cough... Go...h..han. i don't think i can regenerate my limbs...f...fight...without me...cough...until i regenerate... Piccolo said as he spat out blood. Damn you!! Haaaaaa!!! Gohan charged toward Vertigo and began to swing punches at him. Gohan! im coming to help son!! Goku dropped in on the fight to help Ha rah hiya!!! Gohan tried to use a combo but Vertigo successfully blocked them all. Damn! i'll have to use level four on this guy! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!!!! Goku powerd up instantly into his 4th form. Right with ya Kakarot! Vegeta had also transformed into his 4th form. Now lets bust his ass! Vegeta yelled.

Hold on! im helping to! not going to back down from this one! Trunks yelled. Trunks was in his super saiyan level two form. and don't forget me! Uub had finally awakened. Hahahahahaha! why don't you fools just give up just like your friends Rogan and Tien? Vertigo asked with a harsh grin.

First of all...Rogan is protecting Tien from you! and second they did not give up! Trunks shouted at him. Whatever! you all are nothing but worthless and little baubles to me! Hmmmm... hehehehehe i think i'll finish off your friend... Piccolo! Vertigo said as his dark blue eyes lit up. What!? Dammit! were not going to let you do that! Gohan yelled. Vertigo... you have to get pass me first... and this time... i will make you suffer. Vegeta said glaring over at Vertigo. Hmph! a petty little monkey thinks he can beat me? how ridiculous. Vertigo said grinning. YOU! it's time that you die! Broly yelled. Huh? hey Broly where have you been? Vegeta asked. I've been watching from a distance to figure out his weakness. Broly said.

Did you find one? Goku asked. No... we will just have to kill him thats it... Broly said. Heh...so you all really want to die huh? well then your wish it's granted! hahahahahahaha! Vertigo began to laugh insanely. All right! its time i finish you off! lets go! Vegeta shouted.

_**Will Vegeta and the ten fighter's defeat Vertigo and**_

_**stop him from killing Piccolo and Tien?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!!!**_


End file.
